The present invention relates to an apparatus for increasing the range of flexibility in a person's upper torso by stretching a user's shoulder turn.
A primary factor in increasing the distance and/or velocity in a golf shot, hockey slap-shot, swing in racquet sports (e.g. tennis, racquetball, squash, etc) or hit in either baseball or softball is developing an extended shoulder turn. The shoulder turn requires that the athlete's shoulders be rotated as far as possible by twisting the upper torso with the player's spine serving as a central axis thereof. Golfers experience greater distance in their shots, and hockey, baseball and softball players experience greater velocity in their hits when they achieve a more complete shoulder turn since the arc of their swings is increased, thus increasing the swing speed. The faster the golf club, hockey stick, and baseball and softball bats are being swung at the moment of impact with the respective balls and puck, the further and/or faster the balls and puck will travel.
To date, the sports equipment market has received numerous entries for improving an athlete's swing by providing resistance or simulating an "ideal" swing. Furthermore, none of the equipment designed to improve a user's upper torso flexibility produce an increase in the user's shoulder turn for increasing the radius and velocity of his or her swing. Such references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,560 and 5,626,547 (Davies, III et al) which describe stretch therapy apparatuses which stretches the user's torso oriented at various inclinations with respect to his or her legs; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,624 (Hepburn, et al) which describes a shoulder physical therapy apparatus which provides tension to an isolated shoulder.